


Come at me

by NaroMoreau



Series: In Shades of Blue [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Massage, Pining, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Shenko - Freeform, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaroMoreau/pseuds/NaroMoreau
Summary: Written to fill the Tumblr Prompt "Stressed". Thank you Guile and Gall for providing it and AlyssAlenko for beta reading it.





	Come at me

The shuttle bay was deserted and like many other nights, Kaidan found himself admiring her from afar while she worked, guilt reddening his cheeks. It was wrong. He shouldn’t be lusting after his  _ Commander _ , but she bewitched him beyond limits.

His gaze followed the soft curve of her breasts pressing under her tank top, going down the lines of her trim waist and her impossible long legs. The dimples at the small of her back teased him, urging him to touch her, her blonde hair cascading down her back, her scent wafting in the air, a tantalising aroma he couldn’t resist. His cock twitched inside his trousers as he imagined his hands roaming the smooth surface of her skin, his mouth catching hers in a feverish kiss, a kiss that would make her see how much he loved her, how crazy he was about her.

“Shit!” Alba Shepard grabbed her forearm, dropping her Widow, scrunching her nose, pain written all over her face.

“Are you ok, Commander?” Kaidan stood up, placing his pistol on the floor, walking towards her as he struggled to get his thoughts under control.

“It’s alright, Lt. It’s nothing.”

“C’mon Shepard, why are you squeezing your shoulder like that then?”

“Argh, alright. Contracted muscle. I think it’s all the stress and with all the new upgrades, the Widow is heavy as fuck.” She said frowning.

“I can help you if you want.” He heard the words leaving his mouth, and for a moment he almost choked on a gasp.

_ Damn. _

“Could you?” There was a plea in her voice that made his stomach flutter.

“Sure, I used to do this all the time.”

“Great! Give me ten minutes and meet me at my quarters, I’ll shower first.”

He stood there, watching her leave, an electric shock traveling through his body in anticipation for what could happen.

_ Play it cool. It’s just business. _

He pondered if he should change into something different, a shirt and sweatpants weren’t his outfit of choice to spend time with her.

_ It’s not a date. _

He tried to resume his work with his pistol, but his mind had drifted away, leaving him in the limbo of her absence. The minutes slipped painfully slow, making him think the timestamp on his omnitool was damaged.

The ten minutes passed and Kaidan left the shuttle bay, going up to Shepard’s quarters. Standing in front of her door, he knocked, nervousness coating his desire.

“Come in!” She shouted from the inside, while the door opened to her command.

_ Fuck! _

His feet seemed to have been nailed to the floor. Shepard lay on the bed, belly down, a black thong as her only garment. He held his breath, as his eyes relished on the sight of her perfect ass and the concave curve at the small of her back, her skin still damped by the water, shimmering under the light. His cock, rock hard, almost signaling accusingly at the object of his desire.

“Doesn’t bother you, isn’t it? You can work better like this.” She said without turning.

“No, eh-, sure.” He  mumbled.

His whole body burned with unbridled passion, his biotics flaring at the tip of his fingers as he tried to control the impulse to ravish her, approaching the bed. He stood there, hesitant, wanting to dive in, touch her without daring to.

“What are you waiting for?” She demanded.

He tried to accommodate his shaft in his trousers, but it was pointless. He straddled her carefully, supporting in his powerful legs, trying not to press his bulge against her ass, something that was proving to be excruciatingly hard in his current position. His hands kneaded the soft, creamy flesh of her lower back, and she moaned, arching her body unwittingly, brushing his restrained erection with her ass. He bit his lower lip, eyes screwed shut, senses overwhelmed by sensations. He trailed up, squeezing her sides, barely grazing her round breasts as she gasped and whimpered under his touch, hands moving up to her shoulders massaging the knots out, trying to ignore the sounds she made. His will faltered as she kept pressing herself against him, and he gave in, grinding his hips slightly against her.

“Shit, Kaidan,  _ you _ feel so good.” She purred burying her head in the pillow, a mess of golden  wet curls covering the sheets, as he felt his tip hitting against the cleft of her ass, his precum dripping down his shaft.

Her words made him shiver, a completely different scenario playing in his head as he kept thrusting, all sense of propriety tossed out the window...her voice speaking of a need that went directly to his groin. He had to stop. This wasn’t what he came to do.

She turned to face him, looking at him with half lidded eyes and pouty lips. “Kaidan, please, I can’t take this anymore. Fuck me already.” He heard her beg.

“What?” He spluttered, the blood leaving his face.

“Your teasing is killing me!” She pleaded, voice desperate. “I want you.”

Those three words demolished whatever shreds of self-control he had left.

His hands darted to the fabric of her thong, thumbs hooking on the sides, frantically pulling her panties down and tossing them to the floor. With a hand he peeled the shirt from his chest, pushing his pants down and pulling out his cock with the other, erection painfully throbbing with anticipation. He brushed his tip against her swollen folds, her cunt already melted in a pool of heat. A fog of desire blinded his reason, making him forget his reserves, finally his lust overcoming his shyness.

He lunged forward and plunged into her, a coarse grunt tearing from his throat as his shaft sheathed completely inside her, his thickness stretching her depths eliciting moans and shrill cries from Alba. Her hot walls clenched impossibly around him, as he placed wet, open-mouthed kisses along her neck, her sweet aroma filling his nostrils. He pumped in and out, sliding deliciously slow, reveling in each thrust as he gave her time to adjust to his pace, feasting on the sight of his cock glistening with her juices. Alba’s face contorted in pleasure, her bottom lip disappearing into her mouth as she turned to face him; blue eyes locked on blazing brown.

“God, Shepard, you’re so tight.” He groaned between gasps.

His powerful thighs slammed against the flesh of her ass, his chest pressed against her, bodies mingled in need and heat. He slid one hand beneath her, lifting her, angling her body to give him full access and she whimpered as the tip of his curved cock found her g- spot, hitting it over and over until she was just a shivering mess of sweat and foul words. Each stroke lead him closer to his own release, chasing it like a madman, his ego boosted by his name pouring from her mouth. His pleasure spiked and his biotics flared throughout his body, tearing another orgasm from her. The vicious grip of her walls was more than he could handle and he thrust in, his cum spurting in violent streams, overflowing from her center.

Exhausted, he rolled to her side, trying not to crush her with his weight. In the bliss of the afterglow he hugged her, bringing her flush up against him, and cupping her face, he caught her lips with his.

“I love you.” He whispered, eyes closed; their sex had made him bold, even if her silence had his world twisting in on itself.

“Finally…” He heard her mutter, as she wrapped her arms around his body.

“What?”  

“Just that I love you too, Kaidan.” She chuckled.

“So, the stress? The pain?”

“Am I a good actress or what?” She grinned.

He laughed, brushing locks of her hair from her face with his thumbs  “You are, and you’re only mine.”


End file.
